


Silent Princess

by Burrahobbit



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Hiding Medical Issues, Link Uses Sign Language, Love Confessions, Mute Link, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Zelda is doing as well has she can with impending doom on the horizon - she can travel, research, and she has her friends to support her while she figures out this sealing power.The flowers definitely complicate things.





	Silent Princess

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, hanahaki is a fictional disease where the victim regurgitates and coughs up flower petals when they suffer from unrequited love.
> 
> So, this is about that.

Zelda likes to think that her and Mipha are friends. They mostly meet on official business, but there are lulls in between where they talk. It's usually about themselves or the current goings-on, but sometimes they open up about the struggles of being a princess.

So, they might be friends, and that's all well and good.

The problem arises after that conclusion.

They're talking on the balcony of her room, the sun beginning to set. Mipha would be staying the night, and going back to the Zora's Domain the next day.

"I'm so glad you've been adjusting well to your Divine Beast. It's incredible to watch you and Vah Ruta work in tandem," Zelda says.

Mipha smiles at the compliment. "It's thanks to you that we understand them at all. I trust that your research into Daruk's problems has been going well?"

Zelda hesitates, then shrugs. "He's not adjusting nearly as well as the rest of you have been. I'm afraid that there's some incompatibility I haven't found yet."

"I have full faith in your abilities. If he requires a demonstration, Vah Ruta and I would be more than willing."

"I appreciate that, but hopefully it won't be necessary."

There is a moment of silence between them.

"I was... well, I was actually wondering if you might need an escort to Goron City soon," Mipha says.

The rest is implied. _I want to go with you._

Zelda stutters for a moment before collecting her thoughts. "Yes, I... I would very much appreciate that."

The Hylian turns to Mipha, the sun giving her almost a glow. She really is beautiful.

Zelda suddenly feels a cough tickling her throat, and she coughs into her sleeve.

When she lifts her head, a small white and blue petal is left behind.

Mipha puts a hand on her shoulder just as she brushes the petal away and reorganizes herself.

"Are you alright?" Mipha asks.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she says, forcing a smile on her face.

They part ways soon after, Mipha going to her room to rest.

Zelda already suspects what is happening, and a quick check of the library confirms it.

Hanahaki. The disease of unrequited love.

For a brief moment, the Princess wants to deny it, but the evidence is clear.

She is in love with Mipha.

And now, it just might kill her.

Zelda tries to do more research, but every book says the same thing: 'Hanahaki can only be cured if the love is returned.'

It's disheartening. Mipha is such a wonderful, beautiful Zora. How could her love be returned?

She closes the book she was reading that spelled out her doom with a frown.

 

Her worries get partially lost in the craze after the Hero comes forth, Master Sword in hand.

It never goes away, however.

Every time she thinks of Mipha, or when they spend time together, she turns into a coughing fit.

It gets worse, her throat occasionally becoming so raw that she can't speak.

Then, even more worryingly, the handfuls of petals evolve into whole Silent Princesses.

 _Ironic,_ she thinks, _that this would be the flower I was cursed with._

Mipha seems to only get more beautiful and radiant as the disease worsens.

Link notices, but doesn't say anything. Not until after she's apologized for her awful behavior towards him does he feel comfortable enough to pry.

'You have hanahaki,' he signs over dinner one night.

Zelda nearly drops her bowl of soup in surprise. "Y-yes, what of it?"

'Who is it?'

The Princess clutches her bowl tightly, thinking over the question. She then answers, "I think I'd rather not talk about it."

Link nods and returns to his meal. Zelda relaxes as well, but she keeps thinking of the question he'd asked, and the one she was now pondering: how would he react to knowing it was Mipha?

 

Link expresses interest in visiting the Zora's Domain as they travel, and Zelda is happy to oblige, rerouting their journey with ease.

The walk to the Domain is long and twisting, but pleasant, usually. This time, however, there are more monsters, Lizalfos cornering them at every moment.

Link easily puts them down, the Sword swinging beautifully in his hand.

When they finally reach their destination, it's almost dark. Link, tired from fighting, gets a room at the inn and goes to bed early.

Zelda searches for Mipha, though the search isn't very hard. She finds the Zora in one of the pools, her face relaxed.

"Excuse me, Mipha," she says calmly, like her heart isn't fluttering in excitement.

Said girl opens her eyes, then smiles in surprise. "Princess," she begins, "it is wonderful to see you here. If you had let me know you were coming, I would have led you through the Domain."

"It is quite alright, Mipha. Link took care of that just fine, though he is tired from the journey. He'll be joining us tomorrow."

Mipha lifts herself out of the pool, then considers.

"Would you like to join me for a dip? The water is warm."

Zelda's heart beats more quickly, her face reddening at the idea.

Suddenly, she coughs, petals falling into her hand. She crushes them.

"Have you caught something, Zelda?" Mipha looks at her worriedly.

"It's nothing," she insists. "I would love to join you. Let me go change."

Zelda throws the petals over the edge of the railing once she's out of sight.

She hadn't brought any swimwear, so she buys some from a vendor, then changes into them in a bathroom.

Steeling herself, she heads back to the pools.

Mipha has relaxed once again in the water, floating gently.

Zelda slowly climbs in as well, the warm water a stark contrast to the night air.

Mipha pushes herself towards Zelda, who is holding on to the edge of the pool.

"You'll have to let me swim you around the Domain some time. Link always loved it when we were children."

Zelda agrees warmly. "I don't think I've ever actually seen you in action. How fast can you go?"

Mipha's smile widens. "How about I show you tomorrow? Would that be alright?"

The Zora's soft, sweet voice sends a shiver down Zelda's spine.

"I-I would enjoy that."

They float in silence after that, enjoying each other's company, until Mipha has to leave.

"You get some rest," she says. "Goodnight, Zelda."

"Goodnight."

She leaves coughing up a Silent Princess.

The next day, Zelda and Mipha meet again, this time with Link by her side.

"I offered a demonstration for Zelda," Mipha tells Link, then, "Let's get to a better place for this."

They move to the lake Vah Ruta sits in. Mipha easily dives into the lake from the pier, treading water almost without thinking.

She grins at the two of them, then begins her lap around the lake, going at an incredible speed. Zelda can't keep her face from lighting up in wonder.

When the Zora returnes, Zelda claps for her performance, Link quickly joining.

"Mipha, you were amazing! I've never seen anything like that!"

"Thank you." Mipha blushes, slightly, and says, "I hope one day you'll take me up on my offer."

Zelda thinks back to their conversation last night.

Her blush joins Mipha's. "I think I will."

 

Zelda is in her study, focusing on her work completely. She jumps slightly as Link enters and leans on the table beside her.

"Hello," she greets watching to see if he has something to say.

A second passes, then Link signs, 'It's Mipha, isn't it? That's why you were afraid to tell me.'

Zelda stiffens, dropping her pen onto the table. "Are you... upset?"

Link shakes his head. 'Of course not. I'm not romantically interested in her.' There's a pause in his signing as he considers what to say. 'How bad is it?'

She can't lie to him. "Pretty bad," she admits, downcast. "I'm afraid of how much time I may have left."

Link stares worriedly at her for a moment.

'Just tell her.'

Zelda considers this, then sighs. "I know I should. It's just... scary," she says.

Link lets it go, changing the subject to her research.

Even with the subject dropped, Zelda thinks about it. She should tell Mipha.

After all this Calamity Ganon mess is over, she decides she will.

 

The next time they are in the Zora's Domain, Mipha reminds her of the offer from her earlier visit.

This time, Zelda agrees, changing into the swimsuit she brought.

Mipha dives gracefully into the water, resurfacing on her stomach.

Zelda hesitates in climbing on the Zora's back.

"Don't be afraid," she says with a smile. "I won't let anything happen to you."

The Hylian slides off the pier, carefully positioning herself on Mipha. The water is cool in the heat of the day.

After making sure Zelda is secure, she begins to swim out, slowly gaining speed.

Soon enough, Mipha is going at nearly top speed, exhilarating her passenger.

Zelda laughs and shouts, feeling adrenaline rush through her at the speed.

Watching her swim this closely, Zelda is utterly amazed at how incredible Mipha is at swimming.

A coughing fit takes her, and she hopes the girl beneath her doesn't notice over the rushing water.

Mipha does two laps, then helps Zelda back up to the pier.

The Zora easily flips herself out of the water and lands beside her.

They walk back together, Zelda gushing over how amazing her friend was.

When they arrive back, Link meets up with them, making sure the outing went well.

Mipha laughs, and tells Link that she is more than capable of protecting his charge.

Zelda feels her heart flutter once again, and she coughs quietly, depositing the flower over the railing.

 

Zelda comes out of the Spring of Wisdom sadly, her hope gone. It wasn't her last chance, but it certainly felt like it was.

The Champions watch her expectantly, and she shakes her head. They try to reassure her, but she still feels dejected.

Mipha steps forward. "If I may, I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing. It always helps, I've found, if I... think about the person I love."

Zelda's heart speeds up, and she immediately thinks of the girl before her, stunning and kind.

Something warm blossoms within her chest, and a symbol appears on her hand - the triforce.

It must be the sealing power.

She tackle hugs Mipha, nearly crying out of joy.

Their moment is interrupted by the ground shaking violently beneath them.

Revali flies up quickly to see what has happened, and everything devolves into chaos soon after that.

 

When Calamity Ganon has been sealed away, the destruction left behind is devastating.

Castle Town is a wreck. Buildings have collapsed, pieces of the castle crumbled off. Rebuilding will take a while.

The most important thing is that it's over. They won.

Revali is the first to rejoin them. He's beaten up and ragged, but still as snarky as ever.

Mipha is next, gladly, and she heals their wounds as best as she can.

Daruk and Urbosa join them a little later, tired from their long journeys, but happy to see that they were victorious.

They stay at a nearby stable for the night. Everyone else turns in early, tired from their long but fruitful day.

Zelda and Mipha sit by the fire outside, keeping the night chill away.

"Who did you think of, when you unlocked your sealing power?" Mipha asks suddenly. She seems nervous about what the answer might be.

Zelda coughs at the memory, petals falling into her hands. She desperately tries to hide them.

Mipha puts her hand on the Princess' shoulder.

"I know you have hanahaki," she says.

Zelda tenses, the petals falling from her grasp.

"Is it Link? It seems like you cough a lot around him."

For a moment, Zelda almost can't resist laughing. Almost. She shakes her head and smiles sadly. "It's you."

They're both quiet for a moment.

Mipha entertwines their hands, a grin growing on her face.

"I feel the same."

There's no magical kiss, but when Zelda's heart flutters and no petals come out of her mouth, she feels victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Mipha/Zelda. Why is this a rare pair? They'd be so good together!!!


End file.
